Lonely
by DoLL18
Summary: Are you Jin x Karin fans tired of waiting for something to happen between them? WELL YOUR WAIT IS OVER! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF KAZUNE DIED? WOULD KARIN SUDDENLY FALL FOR JIN? READ TO FIND OUT! IF you want to find out. NOT FOR KAZUNExKARIN FANS!CHAP 16 UP!
1. YOU'RE LEAVING!

**Hey all of you ppl!!!!!!!! This is my 1****st**** fan fic and I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!! **

**WARNING: THIS FAN FIC IS NOT FOR KAZUNExKARIN FANS!!!!!!! ONLY JINxKARIN FANS!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO, DEATH IS INCLUDED!!!!!!!!!! RATED M FOR SAFETY'S SAKE AND THE DEATHS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or it's characters!!!**

**CHAPTER 1: YOUR LEAVING!?!**

Moring arose…….the birds sang……….the light was at the perfect brightness…….and……….BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"OMG, STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!!!!!!" yelled out a blonde girl while banging on her clock. Hearing the commotion, a blonde boy came dashing in.

''KARIN!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!'' he exclaimed.

''Mo, Kazune calm down'' said Karin with an annoyed tone.

''WELL SORRY FOR WORRYING''

''OH, SHUT UP KAZUNE'' she said covering her self with her blanket

''….lazy girl…..''

''LEAVE ME ALONE''

''Your gonna have to get up anyways you know, we have school''

''I'LL GET UP RIGHT NOW SO LEAVE ALREADY!!!!!!!''

''OK OK'' with that said Kazune left

**Karin POV**

'Gosh man, why can't that guy leave me alone? I know what to do already I'm not a little girl, I know that we're supposed to go to school and I know………………wait a minute………when Kazune came in………….. there was something different about him……….something………………OH WHAT AM I THINKING? HE'S THE SAME ANNOYING GUY!'

**END OF KARIN'S POV**

Karin stood up, took a quick shower, dressed, fixed her hair, and headed on downstairs for breakfast. She sat across from Kazune while Himeka made breakfast. She stare at Kazune for a second and realized why he looked different, he wasn't dressed in his uniform, instead in casual clothes. 'So that's what's different about him' thought Karin.

''Ano….Kazune, did you tell Karin about it yet?'' said Himeka curiously

''Huh? Tell me what?'' questioned Karin

''……….Himeka, Micchi, and I are …..not going to school today'' said Kazune

''Eh? Doshte?!'' exclaimed Karin

''Remember that contest we won?'' said Kazune

'' Oh yeah! The one to go to a 5-star hotel in Tokyo!'' said Karin

''Yeah…well……you didn't win and the trip is today…….so you have to stay and go to school while we're in Tokyo for 3 days''

''NANI!?!?! YOUR LEAVING ME HERE?!?!''

''WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE ENTERED THE CONTEST!!!!!!!''

''I DID'T THINK THAT YOU GUYS WOULD WIN!!!!!!!!''

''WELL WE DID SO TOO BAD!!!!!!!!!!''

''Kazune-chan, calm down, there's no need to yell.'' Himeka said

''Mo, gomen'' said Kazune with an expressionless face

''Hmph! Well Good ridence!!! I HOPE YOU DIE OF GUILT ON THE WAY THERE!!!!!!'' screamed Karin. She ran for the door and left to school. It was 5 min before the bell rang anyway.

''Kazune……….are you sure you're just gonna let her leave like that that?'' questioned Himeka

''Yeah…..I'll apologize when we come back, the bus for Tokyo is gonna be here in 10 minutes so I can't go after her now.'' He said sadly

''….oh…'' said Himeka, she wasn't happy with Kazune's response.

**T.B.C. (To Be Continued)**

**So……… HOW'D YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER , HUH? OH YEAH, IF YOUR WONDERING WHERE ****JIN**** IS, HE COMES OUT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO FLAMES PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU WILL GET TO READ ****JINxKARIN ****THINGS, HOWEVER, I WILL ****NOT**** PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER ****UNLESS**** I GET AT ****LEAST**** 5 ****REVIEWS****!!!!!!!!!!! **

**WELL, SEE YA LATERZ!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!! :]**


	2. Death Not So Tragic

**HEY ALL OF YOU PPL!!!!!!!!! I UPLOADED THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!!!!!!! JINxKARIN THINGS IN HERE!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin Chu, or any of its characters!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Death Not So Tragic**

Karin POV

I was running to school. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Kazune. _'He's just gonna leave me home alone!?! Does he even care about me?!?! FUCK MAN I HATE THAT GUY!!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A FUTURE WITH THAT GUY!!!!! I HATE HIM!!!!!! I HOPE HE DIES!!!!!'_ I stopped running. _'Ok, Karin calm down. I can't get stressed, today we have a test………wait……TEST!?!? OH DAMN, I DIDN'T STUDY!!!!!! I WISH SOMETHING WOULD COME UP SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!' _

End of Karin POV

Karin was a couple of blocks away from school then her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered Karin

"Hello, Karin?" It was Jin

"Jin-kun? What's wrong?"

" um… I know that you have school and everything, but, um….. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a private beach with me. There's gonna be other celebrities too………but it's your choice, you don't have to if you don't want to" he said with a kind voice

"I'd love too go!" Karin said cheerfully

"Cool! I'll pick you up at your house in 30 minutes."

"OK!" said Karin cheerfully again, then she hung up and ran home

"_Thank God!!! I got to skip school!! And the test!!.......But wait………"_She stopped running_ " what if Kazune is still there? OH WHATEVER, I'LL TELL HIM I GOT SICK OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!" _She continued running

When she got home she checked all around the house to make sure Himeka and Kazune had left. Yes, they did. She ran up to her room and got ready to go to the beach. For the first time, she put her hair in a ponytail with a curl at the bottom. Then the door rang.

"Coming!!" Karin ran down stairs and opened the door.

**IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU WHAT SHE WEARS!!!!!!! I'LL LET YOU IMAGINE THAT. :]**

"Hi Goddess!" said Jin with a cheerful smile

"Hi Jin" said Karin Happily

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Let's go"

Jin escorted Karin to a limo and they both got in and the driver drove them to an airport.

" Jin-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How far is this private beach?"

"Oh, gomen, I didn't tell you, it's in Miami"

"MIAMI!?!?"

"Yeah, But, if you want to go back I can" said Jin a little panicky

" No! It's ok! I was just a little surprised, that's all"

"Oh, ok, but if your not comfortable with it then-"

"No! It's ok! Really!" she said cheerfully

"Ok then"

Soon they got to the airport and went to the employs' door only, that's when Karin began to wonder………….

"Jin-kun"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we going to the employs' door?"

"Oh, because we're going on a private jet"

"OMG, SERIOUSLY?!?!"

"Yeah"

"I've always wanted to ride a private jet" she said with sparkles in her eyes

"Well, it's your wish come true, goddess"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, thanks"

"ehh? For what?" said Jin with his cute, curious face. It made Karin face blush slightly.

" For inviting me, there was gonna be a test today, I didn't study, and I didn't want to be home alone"

"Huh? What do you mean home alone?"

Karin told him the whole story about Kazune leaving while on the way to the private jet. Jin-kun was obviously mad, no, furious about what Kazune did to Karin and told her if she needed anything to just ask. Karin was cheered up a little by Jin. She was happy that she had someone like Jin to cheer her up. Soon they got to the jet and it was HUGE!! It looked like a house!!! It had a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and 2 BEDROOMS!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY PRIVATE JETS DO YOU KNOW HAVE BEDROOMS!??!!?!?!? IT WAS COOL!!!!!!!! The trip to Miami started and took about 2 hours, both Jin and Karin were in there own bedrooms relaxing waiting for the trip to end.

**In Karin's Private Jet Bed Room**

**(Karin's POV)**

I was resting on my bed, and I found myself wondering, '_I wonder how far Kazune has traveled…… OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? I HATE THAT GUY!!!!! HE LEFT ME ALONE!!!!!!!!! AND HE SAYS HE LOVES ME?????!?!?!?!?! YEAH RIGHT!!! HE'S SUCH A FAKER!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE THAT MOTHER F-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by her cell phone ring. When she looked at the I.D. caller, it was 911.

'_911?The police is calling me?' _Despite that fact she picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Hanazono, Karin?"

"Yes"

"I have bad news for you"

"Eh? What?"

"Are you cousins with Himeka and Kazune?"

"Yes, I am"

**Karin was legally known as their cousin**

"Well, I'm so sorry to tell you this but both of them were in today's bus accident, and there were no survivers………….."

Karin was speechless

"Your file shows that you are living alone, so we have 2 options for you, whether-"

The police man was cut off

"Wait, I HAVE to live with someone?!?"

" I'm sorry miss but if you don't live with someone else at least your age, you'll be put in a group home"

Karin's eyes widened

"So like I said, 2 options, live with someone, or group home. You have 48 hours to respond. When you have an answer, call us back at (987)654-3210. Good day miss."

He hung up"

All of this went through Karin's mind. WELL, she WAS happy that Kazune died and she didn't care about Himeka, but she thought……………

'_WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!?!?'_

**T.B.C.**

**WHOA!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA DO?!?!? TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, EVEN I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!! I WORK ON THE STORY AS I GO ALONG!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT COME IN 3-4 DAYS, SO HANg IN THERE!!!!!!!! 'TIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. REVIEW PLZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!**


	3. Realized: Part 1

**SUP EVERYONE!!!! SRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN SO I HAD TO UPLOAD LATE!!!!!!!!! **

**OK!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 3, LET'S GET STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!BUT FIRST:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or it's characters!!!!!!!!**

**WELL, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Realized: Part 1

**Karin POV**

"_What am I gonna do?!?!?"_

I sat there thinking the same thing over and over again. I couldn't think of anything to do. I had two days to respond.

"_Kazune and Himeka's funeral is tomorrow but I don't plan on going………and………I have no one to live with."_

Then something popped into my head.

"…_.Unless……"_

**End of Karin POV**

Karin walked towards Jin's door and knocked.

"Come in" he said

Karin walked in.

"Jin I have to tell you something" she said with a bit of sadness in her tone

"What's wrong?" he said in the same tone

"I just got a call from the police and………Kazune……died….."

Jin eyes widened.

"Along with Himeka" she said sadly again

"What about Micchi?" he questioned

"He's dead too"

"Karin……….I'm so sorry……about what happened"

There was silence in the room for about a minute or two, but then Karin broke the silence.

"……and……" She said. Jin looked at her as she spoke

"…….if no one lives with me I'll be put in a group home……."

Jin's eyes widened again

"So……….I was wondering…………..would you …..Live with me?"

"Karin………..I" Jin took some time to think about it but he loved Karin so much he couldn't say no

"……of course I will"

"Really?! It's not a problem?" Karin said overjoyed

"No, really. I said I would do anything for you, right?"

"Thank you Jin-kun!!!!!!" She hugged Jin and it made him blush and Karin managed to notice

"Jin-kun? Do you have a fever? You're all red."

"No! Um….It's nothing!" He turned away and his face turned deep shades of red

"Well anyway, thanks Jin-kun, you're the best"

"Your welcome"

**T.B.C.**

**And that's the end of Chapter 3: Part 1!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Part 2!!!!!!!!!! Karin and Jin are gonna KISS!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, that's Right KISS!!!!!!! K.I.S.S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE YOU IT WILL ONLY TAKE 5 DAYS TO UPLOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING MY FAN FIC!!!!!!!!! Oh, AND REVIEW PLZ, I NEED IDEAS, COMMENTS, AND SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Realized: Part 2

**Sup! This is Realized part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woo HOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK Let's Start!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or it's characters!!!!!!!!!**

**EnJoy The StorY!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Realized: Part 2**

**Karin's Room (Karin POV)**

'_Jin-kun……….he really cares about me…….'_

I lied there in bed thinking about Jin. The flight was only about 30 minutes from Miami.

'_I thought Jin-kun would have said no when I asked him, but he was kind enough to say yes…………you know………….now that I've noticed…..Jin-kun has done everything for my sake……..and……..I haven't done anything for him' _

I felt sad that I couldn't do anything for Jin-kun, he's done everything for me, even things I don't ask for.

'_He skips work to see me, he cheers me up, he does me favors……and I……. don't do anything. I can't just leave everything like this, I have to do something doing for him too! I'll think of something when it comes up to my head!'_

**End of Karin POV**

Soon the flight ended. They were in Miami on the private beach along with other celebrities. They spent the day in the sun, having fun, eating, relaxing, and Karin made some friends, they were celebrities of course.

The best part about the beach was that Karin and Jin actually got to do all this without having any fan girls in the way. It was like relaxing in heaven.

The afternoon came, the beach was clear, since everyone was in the bar doing who knows what, and Jin was sitting on the beach along with Karin watching the beautiful sunset. There was silence between them, until Karin broke it.

"Jin-kun"

"Yeah?"

"Since you agreed to live with me, is there anything I can do for you?"

"…No, not really. Don't worry about it Karin."

"No! There has to be something I can do! You always do everything for me, and I haven't done anything for you! That's why…….there has to be something…."

Karin stared into Jin's beautiful hazel eyes, she showed him a sad expression. Jin-kun couldn't stand looking at her sad, but he didn't want anything. Well, ok, he did, but he didn't want to be selfish.

"Karin………..there really isn't anyth-"

"Jin-kun! There has to be something! Anything! Anything you can think of! Pl-"

Karin was cut off by Jin's sudden hug

"Karin……….right now…….being with you is all I want"

"….Jin….kun"

"That's why I don't want you to worry about that for now"

Jin broke the hug between them

"Jin-kun, are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am"

Karin smiled at him

"Thanks, Jin-kun"

"Oh, I forgot, our flight leaves in 25 minutes! We have to get airport!"

They got ready, said their good byes to everyone, and left to their flight. Another 2 hours on the plain and they got home, Karin helped Jin pack his bags before he moved in with her.

When they got home they rested and everything was fine after that. They were both sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Karin?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you hungry, you haven't had dinner yet"

"No, not really. Are you?"

"No I was just asking, I was worried about you"

Karin smiled at him. After that there was silence, but it didn't last too long

"Karin"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you asked me if I needed anything?"

"Yeah, why did you finally think of something?"

"Yeah……..I guess"

"What do you want me to do?"

"…………..close your eyes……."

"Close my eyes?"

"…………yeah………."

"…Ok"

Karin wondered why he wanted her to do this, but she did owe him so she did it anyway.

"….And……promise me you won't open them"

Karin opened her eyes again

"Eh?Why?"

"Just do it, please"

"Ok, I won't opened them"

She closed them again.

"And try not to be surprised"

"Ok" she said with her eyes closed

Jin bent over and………lip lock! Jin and Karin were kissing!!

Karin wanted to open her eyes in surprise, but she promised not to. The kiss lasted like 5 seconds until Jin broke from it.

Karin opened her eyes again, wide open in surprised

"Jin-kun…………..why did you…….." she was blushing and so was Jin

"Karin……….. I………I love you"

**Whoa!!!!! Finally!!!!! I was waiting so long for that kiss/ confession!!!!!!!! I hope all of you Jin x Karin fans liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! ……………..OMG YAY YAY YAY IM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and Rate IF YOU WANT TO, **_**SOMEONE. –Smiles- **_** Omg I love saying that!!**


	5. I miss him?

**HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!! **

**MESSAGE TO FANS: I HAD To StOp WRITING MY StOriES CauSE My ComTpER was being a total **** **** ******!!!!BUT IM GOING TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**MESSAGE TO HATERS: HAHA LOSERS!!! KEEP WHINING CAUSE I AIN'T GONNA STOP WRITING SUCKERS!!!! –FLICKS OFF- MUHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!! =D DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!!! HHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok enough of my evilness, Chapter 4 starts now!!!!!! But first……………..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters………………dammit.**

**Enjoy =D (Or if it pisses you off, you can be the B*%!# Low-life you are and flame me =D. I don't mind ^_^)**

**Chapter 4: I miss him?**

"_Karin…………I…………….I love you"_

The words kept repeating over and over in Karin's head. Karin was now in her room after hearing what Jin told her. She was shocked. She thought of Jin as a best friend until _that _happened.

"He………….He kissed me………….." Karin thought. " And I…………….I was shocked yet I responded"

She was thinking about what she should do. She wasn't ready for this. After he told her _that _and did _that_ to her she………….Oh Just read the following flashback, I don't won't to write it all:

_Flashback_

"_Karin……….I……………I love you"_

"_Jin-kun…………"Karin said blushing_

"_Ever since I met you…………I knew that it was love at first sight……Even when Kazune was around…………I still loved you and I was jealous……" he said is a slightly shy way_

"…_.." Karin was speechless_

_There was silence between for a while ,with the T.V. still on, until Karin said……._

"_Jin-kun……….I need to think about this….." she said blushing_

"…_.ok….." he said blushing too_

_Karin got up from the sofa and walked to her room_

_End of Flashback_

Karin decided to go to sleep. So she put on her P.J.s and went to bed. What will she do? How will she react??? Why am I asking you questions????????? ^_^ OK well anyways:

_Next Morning:_

Moring arose………….(once again)…………….the birds sang……………..(once again)………………Karin opened her eyes………………(once again for the 13 years she's lived)…………and………………………….. KAZUNE WAS IN FRONT OF HER!?!?!??!?!?!!!

KARIN BURST OPEN HER EYES, but, phew, she was just seeing things. Wow. She took a deep breath and relaxed back in bed.

"_Why did I see Kazune?"_ she thought _"why would I even think of him at a time like this??"_

As surprised as she was, she got up and changed into uniform to go to school. She was about to go down stairs until she remembered, _"Jin-Kun, I completely forgot about him!!"_

She went to his bedroom, which was only 3 doors away, only to see a note on his desk, she read:

_To: Goddess_

_I'm sorry, but my manager called me in early today so I won't be able to go to school with you. But I'll see you in the afternoon. Also, you don't really have to reply to what I said last night. I really don't mind._

_-Jin_

Karin blushed as she remembered about last night. She kept repeating it over and over again in her head until she remembered something else, SCHOOL!

She ran downstairs, made/ate her breakfast, and ran off to school. She didn't realize that she wasn't late at all, in fact, she was the first person in class to arrive. So she sat down and just waited.

Unfortunately, the second person, or people, that arrived were the Kazune-Z.

"_Dammit……..I picked the wrong day to be early"_

She heard them stomping her way.

"Hanazono-san!!"

"What do you guys want?"

"Don't talk to us in that kind of tone, missy!"

"Missy? Who still uses missy?"

"We Do!!"

"Pfft." (Notice that she is not afraid of Kazune-Z today)

"Now answer our question!! WHERE IS KAZUNE??!?!!!"

Remembering the accident, Karin covered her eyes with her bangs.

"WELL!??!!"

" I don't know, why would I care?!"

"TELL US NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…."

"HANAZONO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!"

"…."

"SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"…."

"IF YOU DON'T TELL US, WE'RE-!"

" HE DIED OK?!?!?! HE GOT IN A BUS ACCIDENT AND DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIMEKA TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCHES GET REALLY ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the class room.

Leaving the Kazune-Z shocked and speechless, she ran outside into the trees and broke down crying.

"_Why?!?" _she thought to herself _"why does it have to be this way?!!?"_

For the whole day, she stayed in that same spot. Thinking, sobbing, crying, and it's a surprised that no one saw OR heard her. At the end of the day, she simply walked home, with her eyes still covered up by her bangs.

On the way home, Karin would get asked the same questions by people:

"Karin, where were you for the whole day?" "Karin, is it true that Kazune and Himeka died?"

"Karin, are you O.K.?"

She just walked right on by them and didn't answer. She got home. Jin came downstairs telling Karin "Hi goddess! How was your day?" By the time Jin got down stairs Karin ran to him, hugged him tightly and broke down crying again.

"Karin.." he said in a saddened tone

Karin was crying a lot, she let it all out this time and wouldn't stop.

"What's wrong?" he said again in the same tone

"I don't know, I had a bad day…" Karin said still crying

As much as Jin hated to say this "……….you miss Kazune………don't you"

"No! I can live without him!! I just………..i just…" she cried, unable to understand that she really did miss him.

"Karin….don't hide it. If you miss him, then you miss him"

"NO! I don't!! I'm tired of hearing Kazune all the time!!! I don't want to hear his name again!!"

"Karin you do miss him…."

"No! I don't!!!" she said crying even more "I don't care about him!!!"

Jin hugged her tighter. "Ok, you win, you don't miss him. But please, stop crying. I hate seeing you hurt, I just can't stand it."

"Jin-kun.." she said sobbing and calming down

"I'll go to school with you tomorrow ok?"

"………I don't want to go tomorrow.."

"why?"

"Beacause then everyone will be talking about Kazune!!!!!" she said beginning to cry again

"Karin……just admit it, you miss him!"

"NO!!!!! I don't!!!"

"Yes you d-"

Jin was cut off by Karin's sudden kiss.

"_Karin………"_

I temptation killed him, he had to respond to it. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, he pushed her against the wall.

The kiss was looonnggg. Like 15 seconds long..

The kiss kept going until……….-RING RING RING-

Her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, turned it off, and threw it on the floor. After that, Jin and Karin continued kissing.

**O.o Whoa……so……….romantic I guess? So ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!!! I WILL be writing the next one!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! PLZ COMMENT EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX YOU PPLZ!!!!!!!! BYEZ!!! **

**-DoLL 18**


	6. Unexpected

**Hey Everybody!!!!!! HOW IT BEEN??? Next Chappie starts now, PLZ RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!..............well any way:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters.**

**OK!!! READY SET START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

Chapter 5: Unexpected

"Karin……just admit it, you miss him!"

"NO!!!!! I don't!!!"

"Yes you d-"

Jin was cut off by Karin's sudden kiss.

"_Karin………"_

I temptation killed him, he had to respond to it. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, he pushed her against the wall.

The kiss was looonnggg. Like 15 seconds long. And yes, it was a Real Kiss, like a French/Mack kiss, or something like that.

The kiss kept going until……….-RING RING RING-

Her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, turned it off, and threw it on the floor. After that, Jin and Karin continued kissing.

He had his body pressed tightly against hers. With one hand around her waist and the other on her back.

And although Karin did this to make him not say anything about Kazune anymore, she enjoyed it as well as he did.

But then Jin pulled back from the kiss.

"……Jin……-kun?" she said softly

"Sorry….." he said and left to his room

She stayed there and wondered why he had pulled back and didn't continue kissing her.

"_I've never had a kiss like that before……" _she thought as she blushed.

Then her stomach growled, she had forgotten that she didn't eat anything at school. So she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Also remembering about Kazune, she sat there and thought about him. **(Which I think is stupid)**

**Jin's Room**

"_Karin misses him, I know she does." _he thought, "_she just doesn't want to admit it"_

"Then why don't you just bring Kazune back to life" said a voice

"Who's there?!?!"

A shadow walked towards him and the closer it got, the clearer his appearance was. When he was only about 2 feet away, he realized that it was ANOTHER HIM. LIKE AN EXACT TWIN.

"Who are you?!?"

"I'm the other you, my name is Karasuma, Kirihiko"

**OK………..enough with the drama…..SO? Did you like it? HUH? Ok ok well………….srry if it was so short but I promised that since this one is so short I'll upload the next one tomorrow ok? BYEBYE!!!**


	7. Betrayal

**Hey everyone!!!!! Ready for the next Chapter!!!!!! See just like I said, I would update the next day. AND I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gives myself a cookie* OK WELL You CAN HAV ONE WHEN YOU FINISH READING!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters!!!! (Though I wish I did)**

**OK!!! Chapter 6!!!!! GO!!!**

Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Jin's Room**

"_Karin misses him, I know she does." _he thought, "_she just doesn't want to admit it"_

"Then why don't you just bring Kazune back to life" said a voice

"Who's there?!?!"

A shadow walked towards him and the closer it got, the clearer his appearance was. When he was only about 2 feet away, he realized that it was ANOTHER HIM. LIKE AN EXACT TWIN.

"Who are you?!?"

"I'm the other you, my name is Karasuma, Kirihiko"

"Eh? Other me?"

"Yes the other you"

"But how………………"

"Well, like I said, if she misses him so much, why don't you bring him back to life? Huh?"

"I………can't……………"

"You know very well that you can, you know that you have the power to do it. Or is it just that you don't want to" he said with a smirk on his face.

Jin's eyes widened a little

"You don't wanna lose Suzuka, don't you?" he said with the same look on his face

"Suzuka?" Jin questioned

"Yes, Suzuka, or the one you refer as Karin"

". . . . . . "

"If you don't like seeing her sad, then why don't you just give her back to Kazune?" he said as if he were threatening to hurt Jin's feelings

"I told you already, I can't" he said raising his voice

"You can, you just don't want to give Suzuka up, don't you, you selfish boy"

"SHUT-UP!!!!" he yelled

"Jin-kun!? What's wrong?!" yelled Karin from the kitchen, now coming towards his room

"I'll talk to you again soon, Jin" said Kirihiko, then disappeared with the flash of a red light on his ring

Karin came bursting through his door and ran towards him

"Jin?! What happen?!?!"

Jin stared sadly into Karin's eyes

"Jin-kun?"

"……."

"……"

"It's nothing…."

"Then why did you yell?"

"Like I said, it was nothing" Looking away from her

"……why...."

Jin looked back at Karin

"Why what?" he said

"…………Why are you being exactly like Kazune?!?!"

"..eh?"

"Why are you being exactly like Kazune?!!??! He never told me anything important!!! And He always kept quiet when I was worried!!!!!! Why are you being like him, Jin-kun?!?!?! Why?!?!?"

"Gomen……I just……….."

"Your just like Kazune!!!!!" she said and began to run

She shut the door behind her and ran off to her room

As soon as she was in her room, Kirihiko appeared in Jin's room again

"What do you want now?!?! What problem are you going to cause this time?!?!?"

"Just Shut-up and listen"

"What?!?!"

"I thought you should know that Kazune and everyone else is alive"

"WHAT!!"

**WOOHOO YOU READ ALL DA WAY * Give you a cookie* Well, putting that aside…………………………….(no comment)………oh wow I have nothing to say, what a shame…………………..well…….. BYE**


	8. Time

**Hey pplz!!!! Next Chapter starts now!!!! **

**OK I really have to stop saying that…………….how about : READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!...............no that's too mean ……………………..idk what to say………………………….DAM IM RUNNNING OUT OF WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKOK………Here's the next Chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters!!!!**

Chapter 7: Time

"What do you want now?!?! What problem are you going to cause this time?!?!?"

"Just Shut-up and listen"

"What?!?!"

"I thought you should know that Kazune and everyone else is alive"

"WHAT!!"

"It's true"

"But how are they alive?!?!"

"Before Kazune left to the trip, he took Karin's Chronos Clock. He used it in the bus accident to bring everyone back to life. But he is currently stuck in time. So, you never know when he might find his way back"

"……" Jin was silent in shock

" But……………"

Jin paid close attention

"I may be able to help you"

"Help me?"

"Yes, to not get Suzuka taken away by Kazune"

"Why would YOU help ME?"

"Because I'm you, but just from another time period"

"So, you can be my enemy for all I know"

"Yes, but there was one time when I too loved Suzuka, until Kazuto came along." He said with a scowl on his face

"Who's Kazuto?"

"Kazuto is the original Kazune. He cloned himself for Kazune to get married with Karin in the future. Kazuto ruined the relationship Suzuka and I had, and now I'm not gonna let Kazuto's clone do the same.."

"Personally, I don't like Kazune but I have to so that Karin won't get hurt, but I love Karin………….so………….I guess I'll allow you to help me…………..but this makes me feel guilty"

"Why would it?"

"Because I'm doing something that Karin might not like"

"She'll love you as soon as he's really gone"

"He's supposedly already gone and it doesn't look like she loves me right now"

"Only 'cause she angry"

"So…? Your point? She still doesn't love me"

"She'll get over it"

"No she won't, I hurt her feelings" Jin said beginning to sound sad

"Well what?! Do you want me to fix your problem?!?"

"Well you caused it!! So yeah, fix it!!"

"Fine! I will!"

Kirihiko started walking towards the door

"Wait!!" said Jin

"What?"

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna hurt her"

"You better not!"

"Calm down, I won't"

Kirihiko walked out the door. Then Jin got a call

"Hello?"

"Jin it's me"

"Manager?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting outside in the limo"

"What? But I thought you said I didn't work today in the afternoon"

"Well, I made a deal with someone so if you work today, I'll give you the whole day off tomorrow."

"Ugg, fine"

Jin walked out the door. Kirihiko saw him.

"Where are you going?"

"Work. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Don't hurt Karin"

"…." Kirihiko just watched as Jin walked out the door. Then walked to Karin's room and knocked. **(NO, Karin won't think it's another person because Kirihiko looks just like Jin AND has the same voice)**

"Who is it"

"Me, Jin"

"What do you want?" She said in a rude tone

"Please, let me in"

"Why should I?"

"I need to talk with you"

"Well I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't want to"

"Just let me in"

"………."

Despite what Karin said, he came in anyway.

"What do you want?!?!?!!" said Karin

"Why are you mad at me?!!?!" he yelled

"Because your acting like Kazune!!!" she yelled back

"Is there a problem with that?!?!" he yelled again

"Yes!!! I hated the way he acted!!"

"Then why do you act like you miss him so much??!?!!!?"

Karin's eyes widened and she stayed silent.

"Well?!?"

"……."

" Why won't you realize that I really love you, that I'll do anything for you, no questions asked"

"…….."

" I already know that you miss him so there's no point in hiding it"

"OK OK!!! Fine!!! I MISS HIM!!!!" she said with tears in her eyes

Kirihiko walked up to Karin and pushed her on her bed

"Jin-kun! What are you doing" she said struggling out of his grip

Kirihiko had her pinned down on the bed, his face centimeters away from hers.

"….Jin-kun……What are you……." She just kept staring into his half closed eyes

Kirihiko bent lower and kissed her. Karin responded.

"……_Suzuka's lips are soft……."_

He deepened the kiss and started French **(or mack, idk)** kissing her.

Karin started putting her arms around his back.

Kirihiko started running his fingers through Karin's hair

Everything was fine until someone burst through Karin's door

"KARIN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!"

Kirihiko and Karin stopped kissing and looked to see who it was.

"Kazune-kun?!?!?!" **(I hope your happy, **_**someone**_**)**

**OK!!!! WELL THAT'S THE END!!!! Even though I hate Kazune………………but oh well.**

**PLZ rate & review….if you want**

**If you have da time**

**See-ya laterz**


	9. Confusion

Hey!! Long time no see!! Sorry bout the lag!!!in the next chappie ima start replying to reviews k? Ok then!!! …….wait what chapter is this?.....um…………………hmmm………oh yeah!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kamichama karin, kamichamam karin chu, or any of its characters!!!!**

Chapter 8: Confusion

"Kazune-kun?!?!?!"

Kirihiko looked at him with disgust. "Kujyou"

"Kazune-kun!! Your alive?!?!"

"Forget about that!!!!"he said, still surprised about what he saw. "What were you doing with-!" Kazune stopped mid-sentence and stared at 'Jin' but noticed something. His presence was different.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin said, noticing that he was staring at Jin

Kazune realized this presence and his eyes widend. "Karin! Get away from him!!"

"Eh?" Karin said confused

"So, you realized who I was, huh?"

"Huh?" Now looking at Jin

"You bastard, get away from Karin!" Kazune yelling now

All Karin could do is stare franticly at both of them, trying to figure out why they were fighting.

After a minute or so, Kirihiko became frustrated and out of nowhere, he took out a scythe and attacked Kazune with its power.

"Jin-kun! No!!" Karin yelled. Even if she did yell, it was too late.

The attack hit Kazune and he vanished into thin air.

"Jin-kun!! What did you do?!?!??!" Karin yelled, worried, tears forming in her eyes

"Don't worry, he's not dead. I just transferred him to a different time for now"

"Why?! And what did you mean when you told Kazune he realized who you were?!?!"

"…….i said that because….im not Jin Kuga"

**WOW…..short chappie for 8****th**** chapter**

**Bye~Bye**


	10. Reaction

Next chapter!!! (I'm too lazy for words) Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kamichama karin, kamichama karin chu, or any of its characters!!!!**

Chapter 9: Reaction

"Jin-kun!! What did you do?!?!??!" Karin yelled, worried, tears forming in her eyes

"Don't worry, he's not dead. I just transferred him to a different time for now"

"Why?! And what did you mean when you told Kazune he realized who you were?!?!"

"…….i said that because….im not Jin Kuga"

Karin's eyes widened at his statement.

"W-what…..what do you mean….you're not Jin-kun?" she lightly stuttered

"I mean what I say. I'm not Jin Kuga."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm…Karasuma, Kirihiko. Kazuto's enemy" he said as he turned to see her reaction.

Karin stood there. Eyes widened, still, and shocked. Slightly blushing as she remember the kiss he had gave her. All Kirihiko could do is stare back at her. Waiting for a reaction. But she remained as she was. Kirihiko grew tired of it.

"Do you not have anything to say?" he said plainly, as if nothing had happened.

"…..Where is Jin-kun?....and why did you….." she blushed slightly again "….kiss me?......I'm your enemy too aren't I?......You don't even plan to kill me?" she said frightened as she stated the last two questions.

"Don't worry about Jin, he's working. And I don't consider you my enemy. I couldn't even kill you if I tried."

"….so then why did you kiss me?" she shyly stated with the same light blush on her face.

He looked away from her, blushing slightly also, unable to think of an answer. After all, the only answer was 'because I love you' , but he pondered about how she would react and if it was the right thing to tell her at this time. After a few seconds of thinking, he gave in and decided to tell her the truth.

"I kissed you because….I love you"

Karin's eyes widened more than before.

"You….what?" she shyly asked again

"I love you, that's why I kissed you" he turned back and looked at her. She looked at him. Staring at each other's eyes.

"How can you love me?" she finally asked

"Kazuto, he took you away from me."

"..eh?"

"ok……..this is a very long explanation so listen well…………Before the timeline of our generation was turned, it was all normal. You and I were best friends and we were together in college. I loved you very dearly. I wanted to tell you sooner, but then Kazuto came along. I began to get jealous but made no reaction due to the fact that you were happy with him. I didn't want to hurt you so I never said anything. After a while a got along with Kazuto for your happiness and began to think that he wasn't such a bad guy after all and we began to research about how a human can receive god- like powers. But before I knew it, he had proposed to you. I was furious. Because I did most of the research, I wanted all the information to finally have god-like powers, since he said he didn't want to research it anymore, so I demanded for it. He never gave it to me and hid it away somewhere. I still haven't figured out were though. To avoid me finding it, he moved the timeline to the next generation and erased your memories so you would suspect a thing. I hated him for that. I never got to find you up until now. So I took the chance and I kissed you, alright."

"………My memories were…erased?"

"Yes, by Kazuto"

"But why?"

"He didn't want your worrying interference."

"But he wouldn't do that, Kazune-kun loves me, right?"

"Are you sure? I think he avoids you too much."

"….Well yeah, he does."

"Then why do you love him so much?!" he said raising his voice a little.

"I don't know….I just do"

He now walked towards her.

**OKKK!!! END!!!**


	11. Understand

Next chapter!!!!!!! (I'm still too lazy for words) Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kamichama karin, kamichama karin chu, or any of its characters!!!!**

Chapter 10: Understand

"But he wouldn't do that, Kazune-kun loves me, right?"

"Are you sure? I think he avoids you too much."

"….Well yeah, he does."

"Then why do you love him so much?!" he said raising his voice a little.

"I don't know….I just do"

He now walked towards her.

She looked up at him as he did. Looking a tiny bit scared.

He continued to walk towards her and now stood in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed towards the wall.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" she finally asked already against the wall.

"Let me kiss you one more time."

"What?!"

"Please"

Why?!"

"Because my time in this place is running out, I'll have to leave soon."

"That doesn't mean that-" she was cut off by Kirihiko's finger place on her lips.

"Please, just one last time. I'll go away permanently and won't cause you any trouble anymore, just please let me kiss you one last time" he pleaded, removing his finger from her lips.

She thought about it for a moment, after hearing the story he told her, she would feel guilty if she said no.

"o-ok then..." She said blushing. He smiled.

He moved his face towards hers and closed his eyes. He kissed her upper lips. She widened her eyes at first but then closed them. He then licked between her lips, begging for entrance. She responded.

He placed his arm around her neck and the other on her back as he kissed her passionately. Unconsciously enjoying the kiss, Karin put her arms around his back.

After about 15 seconds, their lips parted. Both gasping for air. She let go of him and said "Ok, I kissed you."

Kirihiko let go of her. "Ok then, I'll leave" he said and as simple as that, he once again took out his sythce, tapped the bottom of it on the floor and began fading away in his own powers. His last words were "I love you.." Karin managed to hear them.

**Sorry I stopped here!! I'm getting lazy these days!!**


	12. What Happened?

**Hey Every1!! Well….I put a lot of thought into it..so I guess I decided to continue cause I don't wanna let down my fans soo yeah, hehe ^_^…… Srry, I've been a lazy sack lately. Ok then, Next Chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or Any of it's characters!**

Chapter 11: What happened?

Kirihiko let go of her. "Ok then, I'll leave" he said and as simple as that, he once again took out his sythce, tapped the bottom of it on the floor and began fading away in his own powers. His last words were "I love you.." Karin managed to hear them.

"I love you too.." Karin softly whispered.

She stood there, quietly against the wall. Then slowly, she began to slide to back against it until she reached a sitting position. Her bangs covered her eyes. A lot was on her mind.

"Where is Kazune?...." she began to think. "Where is Jin?.....Do I really love Kirihiko?..was the story he told me true?..........wait a minute…………" Then something hit her. " Why did Kirihiko lie to me about him being Jin?....And…how did he know about the fight Jin and I had?.....Jin didn't send him to fix it, did he?..." Beginning to believe in her theory, her heart began to pain her. "Couldn't Jin just come and talk to me himself?....Why didn't he?....why?..............No, I can't believe in this, I'm sure he wouldn't do that." She stopped believe in what she that he did and hoped he didn't.

-30 min. later..-

Still sitting there. Her eyes uncovered now. She grew tired, so she stood up and looked over to her clock.

"6:17 PM, huh?....It's starting to get late, where's Jin?.." she asked herself. She walked towards her bathroom door, opened it, got in, then closed it once again.

"I guess I'll just take a shower"

She removed her hair little olive srunchies from her hair, bringing her hair down. Then she removed her clothes. She stepped into the shower and turned the knob, bringing down the warm, soothing water on her slightly cold, soft skin. She let out a sigh.

-Meanwhile….With Jin-

"Manager can I go home now? You said it would only take 30 minutes, it's been a dam hour!" Jin whined

"Ok, ok. You can go home now, we'll deal with getting the pictures processed, ok?" his manager said.

"Yeah! Woo! Finally! So I get the day off tommarow right?" he said with excitement.

"Yes Jin, you get the day off tommarow, like I promised."

"Yeah!! Thanks Manager!"

"Ok ok, enough with the bouncing and yelling. Your welcome. Now get home."

"Ok! See you a day after tommarow!" He said going through the front doors then straight on to his limosuine.

"I'm coming, Goddess, just wait for me." He said to himself.

-Back with Karin-

Karin was now sitting on her bed. Wearing a night gown (No NOT the slutty kind, But then again not the granny kind either, just the normal cute kind) and drying her hair with a towel. Then grabbing a brush and brushing her hair to a shine. Suddenly her cell began to rang.

-ring ring ring!-

She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, miss? This is the police department, the one that called you last time reguarding the death of your cousin, if that's correct?"

"Ohh..yes, that's correct" she said with saddness in her voice.

"Well sorry to bring any bad memories, but we had to call reguarding about how your living, did you find anyone that is was consideralbe enough to move in with you? We can't have you living alone remember miss?"

"Oh, yes I have found someone"

"Can I have the person's First and Last name please?"

"Jin Kuga"

"Jin kuga? Isn't that the famous kid?

"Yes"

"Wow, I never thought someone like him would move in with you"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, continuing on. His date of birth?"

"Umm.. October 4, 1995"

"Ok miss and your living on 3257 Oak Street, correct?" ( I just made up the address ^_^)

"Yes"

"Ok, thank you for your time miss, that will be all"

"Ok bye"

-click-

"Phew..well at least I don't have to go to some foster home." She said in relief to herself

She continued brushing her hair to a shine, until she heard the front door open.

"Karin?" Jin called out to her.

"Jin-kun?" She stood up from her bed and went out into the hall, there he was coming up the stairs.

"Jin-kun where were you? I was worried."

"Sorry Karin, my manager called so I had to go back to work for a little bit"

"Jin-kun, I need to talk to you" she said to him

"Oh, well then let's go talk in the kitchen"

"No, let's go to my room" she said as she walk towards him. She got ahold of his hand and brought him into her room.

"Ok then let's talk in your room.."

Karin sat on her bed, he did the same.

"Jin-kun…"

"Yea?"

"…….Kirihiko, He told me it was him."

Jin's eyes widened, he had completely forgot about that.

"You didn't send him to fix our problem, did you?"

"…Well…uhhh…."

"Did You?" her tone getting a tint higher.

"Well, I didn't tell him the problem, he was eavesdropping." He said, trying to dodge her question.

"But did you send him?!"

"-sigh- I can't lie to you,….yes, I sent him…"

"Why?"

"Well, I had to go to work.."

"Then why couldn't you just fix the problem yourself when you came back"

"Well, I told him it was his fault!"

"How was it his fault?!"

"Because! When you told me why was I acting like Kazune, it wasn't because I was purposely trying to, it was because he made me mad"

"But still, you could have just fixed it yourself! I would have listened!"

"You say that because he fixed it. What did he do to you that now makes you THINK that your pretty sure you would have forgiven me if I did it?"

She felt a blush across her face, remembering the 2 kisses Kirihiko had given her. Both long and passionate. The first one, tricked into thinking that Kirihiko was Jin and the second done intentionally with her permission.

"Well?"

"…….nothing, we………. just talked"

"Your not lying are you? Because I didn't lie to you"

"….Ok ok! We kissed! I'm sorry!!"

"You kissed??"

"Well he looked a lot like you! I thought he was you!!"

"And you kissed him once only?"

"Yes" she lied

"Ok then."

Guilt pledged on her heart now with just that little lie. Yes.

"Anything else that happened?" he asked again.

"No" she lied once again, for some reason, she decided to keep the rest to herself.

"So your not mad at me?" she asked him

"Mad at you? For what?" He was confused

"For kissing him."

"Of course not, I can't get mad at you for that"

"Your not lying?"

"No, I never lie to you, Goddess, ever."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Before he moved his head away from hers she put both of her hands on the sides of his head and tilted it downward, then she pressed her lips against his.

"Karin.." He began to kiss her back.

Karin kept leaning forward into the kiss, until his head was resting on a pillow and she was on top of him. Still kissing him, ever so passionately.

He put his arms around her back as she ran her fingers though his hair. They kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing, probably a new record by now. Until they both grew tired. Her head fell onto the pillow and she fell asleep, breathing near and onto his neck. He also fell asleep along with her.

**Wow, was that my longest chapter? I think it was….Idk…I get the feeling it was…Ohh well watever! I hope U liked it!! I'll try to update faster, k? Byeee!**

**P.S. U can review EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROFILE!**


	13. Hatred

**Heyy ppl! **** well…yes I know, I f#&*n lagg itttt to upload one dam freakin a$$ chapter, I apologize, some of you may not forgive….but it's ok, I can move on! Anyways, I'm ready to type! Enjoy the fan fic!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of it's characters!_

**Chapter 12 - Hatred**

Sunlight beamed through the window. Two people lying together resting peacefully on a bed. … A face furiously watching them.

There he stood: feeling jealous, betrayed, and heartbroken. Kazune.

He stared at Jin and Karin, waiting for them to wake up then ask them for an explanation.

But then a shadow arose from the ground, slowing turning visible enough to see it's true appearance, it was Kirihiko.

"Karasuma!" Kazune yelled, surprisingly Jin and Karin didn't awake

"What are you planning to tell them you jealous bastard" Kirihiko said, realizing he's been waiting for them to wake up.

"Shut up! You never answered MY question from before! What the F*** were you doing with Karin last time I came!"

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I was kissing her."

Kazune grew more furious and twitched. "Why did you force her to do that b*tch!"

"Oh, I didn't force her, in fact, after I got rid of you she let me kiss her again"

Kazune's eyes widened "What?"

"Yup, she kissed me twice, and not just a peck Kazune." He said as he smirked

Kazune's eyes were full of sorrow, sadness, and anger. "You f****in liar! She would never do that!" he said running towards Kirihiko, getting ready to attack him; but then Karin awoke and immediately saw what was happening.

"Kazune stop!" she yelled

Kazune stopped in his tracks, then turning around to look at her.

"Karin…why…"

"Kazune please don't hurt anyone" she said with little tears forming in her eyes.

"But he's an enemy!"

"Kazune, just please don't.."

He glared at her. "why..?.."

All she did was stare back.

Then when Kirihiko had the chance, he took out his scythe once again and quickly warped him into another time period.

"Traitor" he told Karin before he faded away

"I'm sorry" she managed to say.

Then carefully enough not to wake Jin, she got up and ran to Kirihiko, she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" she said

"I'm sorry" he said as he hugged her back "but I don't want Kazune to get in the way of you and Jin. When I saw him in a vision watching both of you sleep, I couldn't help but try to get him out of here."

"Why are you determined to have Jin and I together?"

"Because, I would've liked it if another person would have done this for Suzuka and I, but that's not gonna happen anymore, since I'm not from this generation. So if you really love Jin and you're willing to be with him, I might as well get rid of the people who interfere"

"Kirihiko…"

"Unless,.. you still love Kazune…."

"No, I don't. I've gotten over him…I realized, I have Jin now. So you don't have to worry about that."

".Ok then…I'll leave now" he said letting go of her, she also let go. Then he placed both of his hands on the said of her face.

"Man.., I wish I can kiss you again….but I don't want to interfere…." He removed his hands from her face.

She stared at him for a while. Before he used his scythe to warp back to his time, she bent over and gave him a -passionate; warm; arms around your back; 5 second - kiss.

He looked at her with a surprised expression as he began fading away.

"It's ok" she said as she smiled

He smiled back, then disappeared.

Karin sighed. Quickly, she turned to Jin. To her relief, he was still sleeping. (wow, isn't he a heavy sleeper.. haah)

She walked up to the bed and placed her hand on his face then stroked his cheek, then gave him a light peck on the cheek. After, she slipped under the covers with him and decided to sleep until he awoke. She held onto him and she drifted away into slumber.

**30 Mins. Later…**

Jin slowly opened his eyes. As he did he looked at his surroundings. He then remembered that he slept in Karin's room and look to his side. There she was, a beautifully sleeping angel. He smiled at her then gave her a peck. He stood up, stretched, then down stairs he went.

He stepped into the kitchen, where he began making breakfast. (You know, pancakes nd stuff.. haha.)

And know we go back to Karin where she kept sleeping for about another 10 minutes. Then she fluttered her eyes opened. Still half asleep, she searched with her hand to see where the other sleeping body was, she then realized that he wasn't there. She quickly got up in surprise. She searched the room for him. But found nothing. Suddenly she noticed a good smelling aroma in the air….like…food. So she got up and headed down stairs.

The scent led her to the kitchen, where she happily watched Jin make breakfast. Up until he realized she was there. He smiled and told her "Good morning Karin" then went over to hug her.

"Good morning Jin" she said as she hugged back. Then they separated.

"So you made breakfast?" she asked

"Yea" he said now getting back to the stove. "It's almost done"

"It smells like you cooked pretty well" she said as she smiled.

"Haha, thank you." He slightly laughed.

**After eating…**

"Wow, Jin I didn't know you were such a good cook"

"Haha, am I really that good?"

"Yeah, it delicious"

"Thanks goddess"

"No Problem" she smiled.

He picked up both of their plates and took them to the kitchen to wash.

She sat there on the table patiently thinking.

He quickly came back and sat back in front of her.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

Karin looked straight in the eye.

"…Karin?" he said

She stood up and went up to him. She got on top of him while he was sitting down, then she gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. He immediately responded.

Their lips parted after a while. Then she looked him straight in the eye and told him

"Jin-kun, …. I'm in love with you"

**MMkkkk….end of chapter.. :D until next time. **


	14. Heart for two

**Alrighty then! There the next chapter! Chapter 13! :D Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of it's characters!**

Chapter 13: Heart for two

_"Jin-kun, …. I'm in love with you"_

Jin eyes widened. He stayed silent.

"Jin?..." Karin said

Jin's hair covered his face.

"Jin-kun are you ok?.."

Jin pulled Karin into a hug with her head resting on his chest. She gasped a little. He hugged her tightly. Karin was a little surprised.

"Karin… I never thought this would happen…"

"Jin-kun.."

"I've always loved you from the start, but you were in love with Kazune.. to hear you tell me 'I'm in love with you' makes me the happiest person in the world…"

Karin separated the hug between both of them just enough to be able to see his face. He was smiling and his eyes were teary. She warmly smiled at him back. Then she went back into the hug and said

"I'm over Kazune now, I've realized that I have you…You never leave my side…You care about me…you always try to protect me… and I began falling in love with you…"

Jin hugged her tighter. (No not tight enough to squish her…gosh.. just a little.. haha)

"It's always gonna stay like that, goddess. I'm glad you got over Kujyou… I won't be like him. I promise… I'll stay with you forever." He said

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

They separated from the hug and Karin stood up.

"Sorry I was on top of you, I must have been heavy.." Karin said as she blushed.

"No, it's ok. You're light."

Karin gave out a little laugh and both of them smiled at each other.

**In a different time period..**

Kazune banged the wall hard with his hand.

"Kazune-kun..please calm down…." Himeka said

"Yeah, Kazune, madness doesn't get you anywhere" said Michi

"How could she do this?" Kazune yelled "after all I've done for her! I let her move into the house, I was nice to her, and I stupidly LOVED her! How could it have just happened that all of a sudden she didn't want me to attack Karasuma and after hearing what he had told me! What he said, .. was it true!" He banged the wall again once more.

Himeka was startled. She had never seen Kazune this mad before.

"Kazune-kun calm down, there has to be some sort of explanation. So stop yelling, your scaring Himeka." Michi said

"Well Himeka won't exist if Karin doesn't love me anymore!" he coldly stated

Himeka began to tear up.

"Kazune! Shut up already!" Michi said

"Ok ok! I'm gonna take a damn walk!"

Kazune pushed the door and out he went.

Michi went over to comfort Himeka.

"It's ok Himeka, don't listen to Kazune, he's just depressed"

"..ok." Himeka said sadly

(BTW: In case you are wondering where they are, they're in an old church somewhere in the future.)

**With Kazune…**

(Kazune POV)

'_F*** man! I can't have everything continue on like this! If Karin doesn't love me then I'll make her love me! If it's the last thing I do, and if the only option is to have her memories erased again, then I'll do it! I WILL ERASE HER MEMORIES!"_

(Normal POV)

Kazune ran to his laboratory in the basement of his house and began working on the same potion Kazuto had given Suzuka long ago. He had distinctly remembered how he created it and began making it himself right away.

'_Karin thinks she's gonna change everything huh? Well, I will make her fall in love with me again, see if she changes anything then!' _he thought as he began working.

**About 2 hrs later (with Jin and Karin)**

Jin and Karin were out in the town plaza just looking around stores. They went by the bakery, the market, the clothes store, some carnival going on at a park, and they were just about to get going home when Karin spotted a jewelry store across the street.

"Jin-kun?" she said

"yeah?" he replied stopping in his tracks.

"Can we visit that store before we go home?"

"Of course, Karin. Let's go"

"Thanks!" she smiled

When they got to the store Karin began looking around at everything. Then she spotted a necklace that she particularly liked.

It was actually two necklaces that you put together(you know like those best friend ones). It was a heart that had wings on it. The left sided one was black and had a chain that looked like the chains on hand cuffs only smaller. The right sided one was white and had a more feminine chain on it.

"One is for a boy and the other for a girl" said one of the store clerks suddenly.

Karin turned to look at her.

"Really?" she said

"Yes", the clerk replied "would you like to look at it?"

"Yes please"

The women unlocked the glass door that held the necklace in a box and took it out. Right then, Jin came over to see what was going on.

"Did you find something you liked?" he asked Karin

"Yeah, this" she showed him the necklace happily.

Jin got the half of the heart that was black then look at Karin's half. He ended up liking it as well as she did.

"How much is it?" Jin asked the clerk

"Well, it was $200…..but why don't I just give it to you two for $100?"

"Thanks I'll take it" he said.

"Great! Let me go put these in a box then, you can wait at the register."

"Ok, Thank you" Jin replied

Then Karin looked at Jin in a worried manner and said "Jin-kun, I could pay for it you know. I don't want to spend your money on me…."

"It's ok, I wouldn't be wasting my money if I was buying something for you" he said then gave her a light peck on the lips.

She smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Aww isn't that cute" said the clerk as she came in

They both immediately let go of each other and began blushing.

"Sorry if I startled you two" she said with a little laugh "Well, here are the necklaces"

She handed them a small decorated bag and inside was the box.

"Thanks.." Jin said still a little embarrassed and taking the bag then handing her the money.

"You're welcome. There's nothing to be embarrassed about now is there you two? So don't be so shy. You two are in love. I saw you hugging, it's nothing embarrassing right? I thought it was rather cute."

They all ended up laughing and she finished with

"The necklaces match both of you perfectly by the way. Well, I'm gonna let you guys run along home now. Good bye! Come again next time"

"Thank you, bye" both Jin and Karin said. And out the door they went.

"_Hmmm….Love, I remember it so well. How I fell in love…"_ the clerk happily thought.

**10 mins later…..**

Jin and Karin had just gotten home and they were now in Karin's room. Both of them were sitting together on her bed as Jin opened the box with the two necklaces. He picked up the white one and put it on Karin. She did the same for him.

They stayed silent for a while. Not knowing what to say. Then Karin placed her hand on Jin. He turned to look at her.

"Jin?.." she said

"yes?" he replied

She rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll always be together..right?"

"Of course we will" he said while stroking her hair

"….And you'll always love me right?"

"Yes Karin, I'll love you _forever_ and _never_ stop."

They hugged each other, then Jin kissed her. She responded. Jin put his arms around her back while she placed both arms on his neck. They both lied down on her bed then continued kissing.

All of a sudden, they heard a burst through the door. In shock, they got up and saw it was…

_Kazune_

**Endd of chappie! :D**


	15. Attempt at Revenge

**Here we goooo****! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of it's characters****!**

**Chapter 14: Attempt at Revenge**

"Kazune!" Jin and Karin said in unison.

"Give Karin back." He demanded

"What?" Karin said

Kazune marched up to Karin and began dragging her out door. Jin went after him. He managed to reach Karin's hand and began pulling her back.

"Let go of her Kuga!" Kazune yelled

"You let go of her! What's your problem?" he yelled back

Just then, Kirihiko appeared and threw an attack at Kazune. Sending Kazune flying to the wall then finally hitting it…hard.

He fell to the floor and then slowly began getting up again.

At this point Jin ran up to Karin and hugged her in a protective way.

"What the f*** are you doing here Karasuma?" Kazune said

"You don't need to know that now do you?" he replied

"Son of a B****!" Kazune told him

Once again, Kirihiko picked up his scythe and zapped power at him, only this time before Kazune disappeared, he jumped up and got a hold of Karin, making disappear along with him.

"Karin!" Jin yelled

Jin automatically got a hold of Kirihiko and shook him violently. "Where's Karin? Where did you send Kazune to? We have to save her!"

Kirihiko pushed him away. "Calm down! We'll find her don't worry!"

"Well then hurry up! That guy's bound to do anything to her!"

"Ok! Ok!" Kirihiko and Jin got into a portal in which they began traveling through time to find Karin.

**With Karin and Kazune….**

Karin and Kazune fell from the ceiling and onto the floor of Karin's room, only this was in the future.

Quickly, Karin tried to make a run for it out the door, but Kazune caught her and pulled her arm, then pushed her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, thrashingly trying to get out of his grip. He had his hands locked tightly on her arms and his legs in between hers so she wouldn't kick him ..down there.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" he asked her

"Because! Who would love you!"

"You do realize that if you don't love me then Himeka and Suzune won't exist anymore right?"

Karin stopped moving around for a second, she began to think about it.

"….If I have to stick up with someone like you, then I don't care if they don't!"

Kazune slapped Karin.

"What the f*** has gotten into you? Have you lost your mind? You don't care if Suzune and Himeka disappear? They're our own children! And you don't give a flying f*** about it!"

"They're not my children! None of that has happened yet! They're just here! If they disappear then oh well! I'm sick and tired of you! I don't wanna marry you! I don't wanna grow up to have kids with you! I don't love you! I HATE you!"

Kazune twitched and slapped Karin again only harder. She winced a little.

"Stop f****in slapping me!" she yelled

"I'll stop whenever I want to!" He slapped her again. She cried out in pain this time.

"If you don't love me anymore then who do you love, huh? Don't tell me it's Karasuma!"

"No! I Love Jin!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I love Jin now! I hate you!"

He slapped her once more, making her eyes teary.

Then he took out a small glass bottle that had some sort of liquid in it.

"What is that?" she said in shock

"It's a memory erasing potion, the same one that I gave you long ago, or at least the one that my clone did."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Heh. What else would I do with it?" he said as he opened the bottle. He then started forcing Karin to drink it but she thrashed so much, she just wouldn't let herself.

Just on time, Jin and Kirihiko managed to find the right time period. Kirihiko immediately threw another attack at Kazune, once again sending Kazune flying to the wall.

"Jin! Get her out of here!" Kirihiko told him

"Ok!" Jin transformed and ran to her. He used his powers to get back to the present time period. They faded away..

"It's ends here Kujiyou." Kirihiko told Kazune

Kazune stood up and transformed

"No, Karasuma, you end here.."

**With Jin and Karin….**

Jin warped both of them back to the present. They were back at home in the living room.

"Karin, are you ok?" Jin asked her

Karin was sobbing. Jin hugged her.

"Karin, please don't cry.."

"Kazune…" she said while crying "…he slapped me…."

Jin tilted her head up a little and saw the redness on her cheek. He began stroking it.

"..That bastard…..hitting you like this..."

Karin was still teary but she wasn't really crying that much. Jin wiped her tears with his hand then brought her back into the hug. Jin hugged her until she calmed down a little more.

"…I want to stay like this forever…in a place where no one can bother us…" Karin suddenly said

"I do too, I wish there was a place like that….. where it could be just the two of us, where we can do whatever we want…"

Karin put her face up to Jin's face, their foreheads were touching. They look at each other. Just before they were about to kiss again, Kirihiko appeared through a flash of light. He was wounded all over. He was bleeding from his forehead and cut deeply in many places. He looked very weak. Jin and Karin were shocked.

"Kirihiko! What happened?" yelled Karin as she ran to him. Jin followed.

Kirihiko fell to the ground as Karin caught him.

"I couldn't….defeat Kujiyou…" he slowly said with struggle " son of a bitch….destroyed my ring…and attacked me in human form….."

"What happened to Kazune?" Jin said

"..I ended up wounding him too…. But you two have to try and hide…he's gone mad…he's built up a lot of power over time…"

"What about you?" Karin asked

"It's the end for me…in fact it has been…for a whole generation….I'll die pretty soon with these wounds…"

"No! You can't end like this! Jin call the ambulance!"

"Ok!" he ran to the telephone and quickly dialed 911

Kirihiko looked up to Karin.

"You won't give up on anything…will you?"

"No, I can't let you die like this…"

He faintly smiled at her, then blacked out…

He was rushed to the hospital were Jin and Karin now waited in the waiting room for the doctor to tell them his condition.

**2 hours later…..**

The doctor came out of the room. Karin noticed him coming towards them.

"How is he?" she immediately said

"Well, he had pretty bad wounds and needed a lot of stitches, including a painful injury to the head, but we're positive that he's going to make it." Said the doctor

Karin sighed "Thank god.."

"He should be able to checkout of the hospital in about 3 days, for now you two can go home and come visit tomorrow since he was just operated."

"Ok, thank you doctor"

"You're welcome." The doctor stepped out

Karin got a hold of Jin hand.

"Let's go home Jin-kun"

"Yeah.."

**Back at the house….**

Jin and Karin we're both in bed now, under the covers together. (This time they're in Jin's room..I noticed that they're always in Karin's room so I decided to change that)

Karin was resting her head on Jin's chest as he hugged her. They both faded away into peaceful sleep.

**End of chappie! **** Hehhehe..**.


	16. Nightmare

**Oh my gosh….well I know everyone must be mad at me for not uploading 2 damn Fridays in a row….. im sorry! …Gosh man…Well, I'm sorry for being a lazy-bum….truly sorry! …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters.!**

**Chapter 15: Nightmare**

Another morning, another day.

Karin awoke to realize that Jin wasn't there again. Instead, there was a note in his place. It said:

_Dear Karin, _

_ I'm so very sorry to leave you at a time like this, with all the things happening and all, but I had to go to work.. Please, please, please forgive me! I'll be back in the afternoon…I'm really, really, sorry! I love you._

_-Jin_

'Oh well, I guess I'm off to the hospital myself' Karin thought

She folded the note and placed it in her drawer. Then she stood up to go change.

**After changing….**

Karin was now in her room, brushing her hair to a shine. She was worried about Kirihiko and wondered if he had gotten any better. After brushing her hair she went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack then off to the hospital she went.

**While walking to the hospital…**

Karin was nearly at her destination. Along the way she was admiring the cherry blossom trees. She loved the way the petals lightly fell from their flowers. It reminded her of snow. She remembered how back then Himeka, Kazune, and her would go outside and play in the snow…

A tear fell from her eye.

'No, Karin, no! Now is not the time to cry!' she thought, wiping the tear away. By that time she had already gotten to the hospital. She looked up and wondered which room Kirihiko might be in.

'Well, standing here isn't gonna do anything' she thought as she began to walk inside.

Once inside, she went over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the man behind it said

"Ummm….I'm here to see Karasuma, Kirihiko" she replied

"Please wait a moment" The man turned to his computer where he opened a window full of names, and aside from them, room numbers.

"Karasuma, Kirihiko…" the man murmured as he scanned through the list. "Oh, here he is!.. He's in room 436 on the 4th floor."

"Thank you" Karin said and went off into the elevator.

**On the 4****th**** floor…**

Karin roamed forward and backward looking for room 436. For a second she thought she was lost, but eventually she finally found the room.

She put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened then peeked through the door.

"Kirihiko?" Karin softly said

Kirihiko was lying on the bed. He slightly opened his eyes to see who was there.

"Suzuka?"

Karin took a step inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

She walked up to his bed.

"When did you wake up?" Karin asked

"Not too long ago…"

"Oh..ok"

There was awkward silence after that. Both of them stayed quiet. Karin suddenly got goose bumps from the quietness in the room. She grew inpatient and began tapping her foot. But then….

"Hey.." Kirihiko suddenly said

"Yeah?"

"…When I leave this place, where am I going to go?"

"My house, of course."

"…I don't belong there"

"Why would you say that?"

"…Because, it's true. What the heck would I be doing there. I don't live there, and I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's the truth. You really aren't a bother to me or Jin-kun"

"I know I'm not a bother to you, but are you sure I'm not a bother to Jin?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, don't you think Jin gets pretty annoyed when you're around me? I'm pretty sure he would like to live life alone with you, not with you, him, and me."

"Well…yeah but-"

"If I'm gonna be a bother then I don't want to go live where you do"

"Where will you live then?"

"….I don't know"

"Well then please live where I live! I don't want you homeless on the streets!"

"Why not? Why do you care?"

"Kirihiko, what kind of person would I be to leave you out in the streets alone?"

"It's fine if I live in the streets, as long as I'm not in between you two."

"Do you hear yourself talking?"

"Of course I do"

"You're saying crazy things! Just please! Live where I do!"

Kirihiko turned away and faced the window.

"Kirihiko, please.."

He stayed silent.

Karin sighed. She rested her head on his chest and place her hand on his cheek.

"Please….I don't want you living out there."

He still remained silent.

Karin lifted her head and placed both hands on his cheeks. She slowly turned his face so that he would face her.

"Kirihiko, answer me…"

All he did was remove her hands from his face slowly turn away once more.

Karin sighed again. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "I'll come back later…".

And with that she left the room.

"I'm sorry" Kirihiko whispered.

**Back at Karin's house…**

Karin lied on the couch watching T.V. Hey, what more could she do? It's only been about an hour and Jin wasn't coming back until the afternoon. She was alone for the time being with nothing to do… so she just decided to take a quick nap.

…

**Karin POV**

_Where am I?...Where am I headed to?... Why am I walking through the woods?_

_I continued walking down the dark concrete path with these questions in mind. Although I was afraid of the woods, it had no effect on me here. I wasn't trembling or anything. I looked up into the sky. It was red. The clouds were black. I looked down the path, it looked endless. I began to run for no reason. Then I heard someone call my name._

"_Karin!" _

_It was a faint voice but I was able to hear it. The farther I ran, the stronger the voice got._

"_Karin!"_

_I realized the voice belong to Jin. I began to run faster._

"_Karin!"_

_I ran even faster. A large tall wall came into view. I jumped over it. I landed on grass. The path was gone. I looked around. My name was no longer being called. I walked towards the field. _

"_Hello Karin…" someone whispered in my ear. _

_Startled, I turned to see who it was._

"_Kazune?" I yelled. _

_Before I could take a step back, he got a hold of my wrist and pulled me on to him. He placed his hand under my chin and forcefully tried to kiss me. I struggled to get out of his grip._

"_Stop i-" Damn. While my mouth was open he managed to slip his tongue inside. _

_He kissed me hard. I still struggled to get out of his grip. I had to think of something to get him away from me. It wasn't too long before an idea came into my head._

_For a while I kissed him back, just to make him think that I was enjoying it, but the moment he loosened his grip on me I punched him right in the face and pushed him away. _

_He stood up. _

"_Hah, even in this place you still punch hard" he said as he wiped away blood from his mouth and smirked._

"_Shut up" I spat at him_

"_So have you really stopped loving me?"_

"_100%" she scowled at him_

"_Then who do you love now?"_

"_You know that already."_

"_What? You love Kuga? Heh. How can you love someone who's dead?" he said revealing Jin's dead body, throwing it on to the floor. He smirked more._

_My eyes widened fully opened. Tears began to roll down my cheeks._

"_Jin-kun!" I screamed out loud as I ran towards him._

_I held him in my arms crying out loud. Kazune kicked my arm hard. I fell to my side in pain._

"_Shut up, your crying is annoying" _

_With my now bruised arm, I got a hold of Jin's half of the necklace and began sobbing._

"_Heh, What's that piece of crap?" Kazune said as he got a hold of the necklace and pulled it off Jin._

"_Give that bac-" before I finished my sentence I froze in place. Kazune burned the necklace. It turned into ashes and floated away into the air._

"_Pfft. Might as well burn the other useless things" Kazune said as he set Jin on fire with his powers._

"_NO!" _

…**.**

**End of Karin POV**

Karin woke up, she shot her eyes open. "NO! JIN-KUN!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Karin! What's wrong!" Jin said in shock

Karin looked up. There he was, running towards her from the stairs.

She leaped out of the couch and ran to him. She got a hold of him by the time he was at the bottom of the stairs.

She hugged him very tightly and cried loudly.

He looked at her with a sad expression.

"It's ok. I'm here with you… don't worry about anything" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Jin-kun!...Please don't leave me! Don't die!" she said through her tears

"I won't. I stay with you the whole way. I promise." He hugged her back tightly too.

Karin calmed down a little, she was now trying to catch her breath.

"What happened that made you cry this much?" he asked

Still trying to calm down, Karin said "I had a dream…Kazune killed you…" More tears formed her eyes thinking about it.

Jin wiped the tears from her eyes. "oh….that's why. Karin, that's never gonna happen. While you're alive, I'll be here with you forever."

Karin looked at him. She was a little calmer now. She moved her face towards his. They both closed their eyes. Karin put her lips on him. Jin-kun responded.

A while after, she moved her tongue inside his mouth and kissed him passionately. She then pushed him onto the stairs and got a little wilder with her kiss. Jin was a little startled by this since she doesn't usually act this way but he went with it.

Karin then put her hands under his shirt on his back. Jin moaned a little to this. He also blushed.

Jin separated the kiss.

"Karin, are you ok?" he asked out of curiosity, his face still blushing.

"Yeah…why are blushing?" she said confused.

He blushed even more now.

"Uhh…well…you don't usually do that so.." he said trying to face away, a little embarrassed.

"Do what?" Karin asked

"…..Put your hands on my back"

"Oh, sorry, you don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just….well this is your first time doing that so I was a little shocked"

"Oh….ok I won't do it again"

"No, you can do it again…it's just…uhh…well…umm….I don't know! Nevermind!" he said blushing even more now.

Karin giggled.

"By the way, what are you doing here so early?" Karin asked

"Oh, well, my manager gave me the day off because I did him a big favor…so yeah"

"So you're not gonna go back to work?"

"Nope. I'm staying with you today" he said as he smiled

She smiled back at him. "Good"

**End of chapter….**

**Once again….I'm Sorry I didn't upload! earlier...ughh I feel stupid..**

**Bye!**


	17. Killer

**H****ello people, Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Kamichama Karin CHU, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16: Killer**

** At the hospital…..**

Kirihiko lied there on the bed, half asleep. He was relax, relieved that his wounds were hurting less now. Just then he remembered about Karin. He opened his eyes.

'_Maybe I should live with Suzuka,_' he thought_ ' She's right anyway, I really don't have anywhere to go'_

Kirihiko attempted to get up out of his bed, but the more he moved the more his wounds would begin to hurt since they weren't fully healed yet.

"You should stay in bed Karasuma. You're not healed yet, are you?" said an eerie voice coming from the door.

Kirihiko turned to see who it was.

"Kujyou! ?" Kirihiko sat up quickly but because of his wounds he winced in pain and lied back down.

"Hah. Look at you. You're such a weakling. I can't believe Karin actually thought you'd be safe here." Said Kazune

"Shut up! What are you doing here? !"

"Why else would I be here? To visit you? Tch." Kazune took out a vaccination that had some kind of clear liquid in it.

"What is that? ! ? !" Kirihiko yelled. Kazune walked towards him.

"It's ok, Just relax, It'll all be over soon" he said as he formed a bloodcurdling smirk on his face.

"Get away from me!" Kirihiko started to panic more.

Kazune finally got to his bed side and began to inject him with the needle. Kirihiko struggled hard was shouted out with all his might.

"_Hey! Something's going on in that room! Go check it out!" _one of the doctors yelled. Footsteps ran towards Kirihiko's room.

Kirihiko suddenly stopped screaming and thrashing then collapsed.

Kazune disappeared and the doctors came bursting in.

"Check his pulse!" a doctor ran up to him doing what he was told.

The doctor became wide-eyed.

"This guy…. has no pulse…."

**At Karin's House…..**

Jin was taking a shower. Karin was in her room resting on her bed.

"That dream was freaky" she said to herself. "Why would I have such a dream like that anyway?.."

Karin sighed. She stood up and sat on the floor, beginning to look under her bed to see what was there.

She pulled out an old scrapbook from a year ago and opened it.

The first picture she saw was a picture of Himeka dressed in a bunny maid costume. She remembered this day well. The day of the school festival. The day that she kept running away from Kirika so that she wouldn't see her dressed as a sumo wrestler. The day Kazune lent her his costume so that she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Kirika….A tear fell from her eye. She slammed the book and threw it back under the bed.

She wiped the tear away and scowled to herself.

"Why? … Why do I keep doing that?...I hate him…"

She lied back into bed, frustrated with herself. Rubbing her hands on her eyes, trying to hold back any other tears from sliding down her face.

She then remembered the dream she had again, the image in her dream where Kazune killed Jin.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ughh….I have to stop thinking about these things…."

Karin stood up and walked towards her door. She stepped out of her room and stepped into Jin's room, then knocked on his bathroom door.

"Yea?" Jin said, turning off the running water.

"Hey Jin, do you think we can go out or something after you finish taking a bath?" Karin asked

"Of course, I'll be out in 5 minutes"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you." He said as he turned the water back on.

Karin smiled and went off back into her room.

*Rinngg Rinngg Rinng!*

Karin answered her cell. "Hello?" she said

"Hello, um, is this Hanazono Karin?" said the person from the other line

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'm a doctor here at Red Cross Hospital, we have some bad news for you…"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Karasuma, Kirihiko past away a few minutes ago.."

Karin instantly became shocked. "What?..."

"We're sorry to have to tell you this…."

"…" Karin was silent

"We'll need someone to pass by and sign a couple of papers...you have a 48 hours to do so…..i'm sorry…" click. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…

The line cut. Karin hung up, her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"I didn't….even get…..to visit him again" she said to herself, voice cracking(wanting to cry).

Just then Jin knocked on her door. "Karin, are you ready?"

He received no response.

"Karin?" He opened her door and looked inside. He walked up to her.

"Karin? Are you ok?"

"…" Karin said nothing.

Jin began to panic

"Karin what's wrong? Tell me!" he said shaking her arms a little

"…..Kirihiko…."

"What about him?"

"..He just died…."

Jin widened his eyes. "What? ! How?"

"I don't know…"

"How could he die of no reason?"

"…..who knows"

Jin sat next to her(well, more like behind her because she was sitting criss cross facing forward.)

"Are you…okay?" he asked.

"….no" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jin hugged her. He held onto her hands and closed his eyes.

"Sorry….that I asked"

Karin held onto his hands too.

"It's ok"

Karin faced him and hugged him back. She put her arms around his neck and lightly pushed her head into his neck. She can smell his shampoo.

"I don't know what to do anymore…," Karin started "…everything's falling out of place… "

"Everything will get better, I'm sure of it." Jin said

"..What if it doesn't?"

"It will," he said as he backed away a little, then reaching out for her necklace, "…as long as we're together we can get past anything" he connected the two heart necklaces they had as he said this.

"Hah. Wow. You two are WEAK. Do you really think such a dumb lie would work?" someone said by the doorway.

Jin and Karin immediately turned.

"Kazune!" they both yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Jin said to him crudely

"I came to take Karin back once and for all, and this time, Karasuma won't be here. You know why? I killed him!" Kazune began to laugh hysterically.

"Why would you kill him? !" Karin shouted

"He was in the way, of course." Kazune coldly replied.

"Well, either way, you're not taking Karin from me!" said Jin as he stood up transformed.

"Don't be so sure" said Kazune as he smirked.

Kazune shot the first attack at him. Luckily, Jin managed to block it.

Karin stayed in bed and just franticly looked at the two as they fought. She couldn't do anything. Her powers were useless. She really wanted to do something, but she just couldn't. All she could do is watch and worry.

Just then Kazune managed to throw an attack that threw Jin down to the floor.

"Jin-kun!" Karin yelled in worry

Kazune held his staff up and aimed right as his chest. He was about to stab him. Karin couldn't take it anymore.

Kazune quickly attacked at Jin, but the staff didn't go through him at all.

Jin looked up. He froze in shock.

The one who was stabbed was…

"KARIN!"

**End of chapter…..wow, sad.**


	18. GoodBye

I have officially finished with my online story writing. . . I will no longer need my profile, my story idea is free for anyone that takes it. If you would like to continue it, I don't mind either. I thank all of my fans and people who read this, I couldn't ask for more of your support and kindness. But it's time for me to go. So good bye internet world. I'm off to different destinations. Love to all of you.

-DoLL18 (Officially never signing into my account ever again)


End file.
